


That nerdy kid

by AidanJail



Series: Fantastic Teen AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Science Bros, Science Bros Fantastic Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Tony can't find the courage to talk to the smart guy over there...**Fantastic Teen AU!Avengers or Fantastic Teen AU!Science Bros.





	That nerdy kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessi_aka_pyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/gifts).



> Okay so, Jessi gave these ideas, I just wrote them... 
> 
> And also, I feel like she needs more love so gifts are a good thing.

Here he was. That nerdy kid with the huge brain. Tony smirked. He looked at him. The kid apparently corrected the teacher and was actually right. That was impressive. Especially when it was from Anthony Edward Stark. To earn a compliment from him, you had to be really impressive. And that kid? He did it.

 

When Tony first heard about him, he didn't believe his existence and thought people made that kid up. But nope, Tony checked, well, stalked the guy, just in case, and discovered it was true. Now, he was staring at him, hidden by the bookshelves in the library, unable to actually go and talk to that guy. For the first time since he got in this school, Tony Stark was intimidated by someone.

 

The kid suddenly got up and headed right toward a Tony too lost in his thoughts to notice.

 

<<Are you actually stalking me?

-What?, Tony asked. Wait, how did you get here that quick?

-So you admit you're stalking me?

-… Hi, I'm Tony?, he said with a quick smile, offering a hand.

-I've… seen you everywhere near me, always acting weird when I looked at you. Why?

-Well… Huh… Okay, you know what? I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out sometimes?

-With you? After you stalked me for almost a month?

-Yep?

-So you admit it, huh.>>

 

Tony realised his mistake too late. Damn. The guy let out a sigh.

 

<<Why would I do that?

-Because I'm not gonna leave you alone until you say yes?, Tony offered with a smile.

-No.>>

 

And with that, he was gone, leaving a confused Tony behind.

 

 

 

**_**********_ **

 

 

 

Tony wasn't attending his classes for a week now, and Pepper and Rhodey were starting to really worry. Not that it wasn't common, but he usually warned them before, or at least answered their texts. They knocked on his door for the fifth times before Pepper decided it was enough and opened the door with her keys. They entered his appartement to find him laying on the carpet in the (huge) living-room.

 

<<What the hell Tony?!, Pepper yelled. Did you get back to drinking? We talked about this, you're…-

-Nah, I'm not drinking Peps.

-Are you doing drugs again?, said Rhodey with an inquisitive tone.

-No, I'm not… Look, could you guys not just barge in and ask me these questions first? How about you start with "How are you?", or even "Are you okay?"? I could even go with a "What's wrong?", you know? Just concern, and not accusations.>>

 

His friends sighed and in their eyes, Tony could see the genuine concern. He sure did some stupid stuffs before, and he couldn't actually blame him for starting like this, but it still kinda hurted. They were his best, and probably only, friends, they should trust him a little!

 

<<Okay, we're sorry, we shouldn't have started like this. But you didn't answer any texts nor calls and haven't showed up to any of your classes, and last time you did this… What's wrong Tony?>>

 

Tony sighed and sat, but not getting up from the floor.

 

<<Remember that kid I told you about? The one people said was so smart?

-Yeah?, Rhodey's voice shown how confused he was.

-Well, I checked, and he is smart. Really smart.>>

 

His friends stared at him, stunned. Tony Stark sure didn't make compliments often.

 

<<Yeah, I know, it's weird coming from me, but he really is!, Tony's face lit up with a big smile.

-Wow., was all Pepper manage to say.

-Yeah, and like, I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know how and…-

-WOW., this time it was from Rhodey.

-Yeah, and I just looked at him from afar, hoping I'd find something and…-

-Wait, you stalked him?, Pepper frowned.

-Well, yeah, what else was I supposed to do? So I was at the library watching him study and suddenly he's in front of me, and like he asks if I'm stalking him and I tried not to tell him but he saw right through me and now he doesn't want to hang out.

-No kidding., mumbled Rhodey.>>

 

There was a silence before Pepper sighed.

 

<<Explain me why you didn't change your appearance while stalking him?

-I… Didn't actually think about that…, Tony admitted, earning another sigh from Pepper.>>

 

Rhodey stared at Tony with a judging look, but stayed silent.

 

<<You should probably apologise.

-But I did!, mumbled Tony.>>

 

A long silence before Rhodey talked.

 

<<Just… Do you. Do Tony Stark. You're good at that.>>

 

Pepper looked at Rhodey and nodded.

 

 

 

_**********_

 

 

 

When Tony went back to class the next day, he had it all planned. He showed up in front of the guy's classroom with a big smile and a box of cookies. The guy stared at him in shock when he saw him.

 

<<What… Are you doing here?

-My name is Tony and I'm here to ask you to hang out!>>

 

Tony smiled as he said this and gave Bruce the box of cookies before leaving. On the box was a note saying "Come to the school racetrack at 4pm please" with a sit number, which made him laugh. He'd go. He was curious now.

 

When he arrived there, a race was starting. He noticed the "Gift from Mr H. Stark" plate above the entrance and went to the sit noted on the note. He looked at the cars racing, wondering who might be that guy.

 

Bruce was a very introverted person, he didn't really talk with anyone. So of course he didn't know how Anthony Edward Stark, the most popular guy of the school, the rich, extremely rich, guy whose dad paid the school to make a racetrack so he could keep doing races, looked like. He knew his name from the whispering and rumors, but nothing else.

 

When the course ended, won by Tony Stark, of course, Bruce was lost in his thoughts. When he saw the winner taking off his helmet and realised it was The Guy™, he stared with wide eyes. So that guy… Was Mr Stark? He couldn't believe it. Why would he even notice him? Bruce was confused. But he became even more confused when Tony smiled as he saw him. He just stared as the guy waved slightly before being surrounded by fangirls.

 

Bruce waited in front of the racetrack, even if he was sure Tony wouldn't actually come. But he did. And his face lit up as he saw the other waited for him.

 

<<You stayed…?

-Well… I do have some questions…>>

 

The smile on Tony's face was worth the wait.

 

<<I'm listening!

-Okay, huh, first, why did you ask me to come?

-I told you, I wanna hang out with you!

-Why?

-Well, you're smart.

-That's not a good reason...

-It is! At least for me!>>

 

Bruce stared at Tony, silent. He was definitely strange.

 

<<Everybody wants to be your friend.

-Well, yeah, except you apparently., Tony seemed annoyed.

-Why would you want me to be your friend?

-I told you! You're smart, hell, smart isn't enough to describe you, and... Well, the people I talk to? They don't understand half of what I'm saying! Please?

-I'm not a toy, Tony. Why would I trust you? You stalked me.

-Yeah, well, I'm sorry for that okay? I just didn't know how to talk to you.>>

 

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

 

<<I'm sorry but no. Just... No.>>

 

Tony looked sad and Bruce had a hard time trying to ignore it. He walked away, but he did hear the other boy's yell.

 

<<I'm more stubborn than that you know? I won't give up.>>

 

And that made him smile. He couldn't help but hope Tony wouldn't give up.

 

 

 

_**********_

 

 

 

A knock on the door. Bruce opened and was greeted by an enormous bouquet of flowers and a small guy holding it, hidden by the flowers.

 

<<Mister Banner?

-Yes…

-It's from…

-I know, from Mister Stark, don't worry.>>

 

He took the bouquet with a sorry smile for the young guy and gave him a tip as he thanked him. It was the first of the day but he knew it meant a lot more surprises and gifts. Tony kept his word, continuously sending stuffs to Bruce with nice little notes begging him to give him a chance. It had only been two weeks and Bruce was already starting to give up. He really tried not to find it adorable, not to feel happy for the attention, but he learned that nothing could fight again Anthony Edward Stark. He sighed. He put the flowers in a vase, realising that if he didn't give Tony a chance, he would have to buy new vases. Bruce took his bag and went to class.

 

Unsurprinsingly, Tony was waiting outside the classroom at the end of the lesson. Bruce sighed, knowing it meant going through the hardest moment of it all: resisting at the other begging. Tony smiled widely and was next to him in less than a second.

 

<<Hi Brucey!

-Tony…

-That's me! How are you today? Did you get the flowers this morning? Did you go to your locker yet?

-I'm fine, thanks. Yes I got the flowers. And no I didn't, did you really put something in there again? I changed the lock yesterday!

-Well, I'm a genius. Like you! Please? Give me a chance…>>

 

Bruce thought for a second. During these two weeks, Tony did proove he wouldn't stop until he'd get a positive answer. And Bruce really didn't feel like opening a flower shop. He sighed.

 

<<Tony…

-Yup, still me!

-I give you one day…

-Thanks!

-But! If at the end of the day I'm not convinced… You'll have to leave me alone.>>

 

Tony stared at him for a time before smiling.

 

<<I'll make it the best day of your life!>>

 

And with that, he was gone. Bruce smiled softly. Tony was a man to his word, and if he said it'd be the best day of his life, it was most likely that it would. And for a short moment, Bruce didn't think of his past.

 

 

 

_**********_

 

 

 

When Bruce gave Tony a day, he didn't think Tony would take it litteraly by coming at his door at 6am. Bruce didn't sleep good that night and he was already up at that time. But he really didn't plan to see Tony entering his appartment god knows how, telling him to get ready for the day and once it was done, dragging him to that shiny black car, getting him in and drive him god knows where since the other refused to tell him where they we going to.

 

Tony smiled as he pulled up the car in the alley. He knew Bruce wasn't a social butterfly so he had decided to spend the day talking science in his personnal lab at one of his houses. He turned to Bruce.

 

<<So, I thought about taking you to one of these galas with tons of rich people and photographs…>>

 

Bruce went really pale, and Tony chuckled.

 

<<But I thought you wouldn't like that. So I took you to one of my houses so we could Science™ and chill without anybody to interrupt us.>>

 

The other stared at him, surprised and then smiled softly. And that was all Tony wanted.


End file.
